Embrace
by Mitsu Rui
Summary: Mungkin memang aneh, tapi Naruto lebih menyukai saat dimana ia memeluk Hinata sampai tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan tubuh mereka berdua / Just simple fic about NaruHina / Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day#3! /


**NARUTO FANFICTION**

**EMBRACE**

**DISCLAIMER : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**PAIRING : NaruHina **

**WARNING : Typo(s), OOC, Minim Dialog. Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**DEDICATED TO NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY 2012**

**Enjoy it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Embrace is a close affectionate and protective acceptance; a hug, usually with fondness…_

.

.

Ia sangat menyadari bahwa ia memang berbeda dari seorang 'kekasih' pada umumnya.

Dan jika ditanya kenapa, ia sendiri juga tidak tahu apa alasannya. Mungkin otaknya yang sering kali disebut '_dobe_' oleh sang sahabat memang benar adanya.

Ia, Uzumaki Naruto sangat mencintai pelukan dari kekasihnya, Hyuuga Hinata. Ia membutuhkannya layaknya candu yang membuat orang ketagihan terus-menerus. Yah, mungkin itu suatu hal yang wajar, mengingat dirinya yang _dulu_ yang sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan sentuhan kasih sayang dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Ia, yang dulu sangat menginginkan perhatian dan juga pengakuan dari semua orang.

Sering kali ia mendengar cerita dari sahabat-sahabatnya sesama _rookie nine_, kalau seorang pria yang sudah mempunyai seorang kekasih, pastinya ia selalu mempunyai hasrat untuk sering mencium sang gadis. Setiap kali ada kesempatan berdua, atau setiap kali berkencan, sang pria selalu mencari kesempatan untuk 'mencuri' bibir kekasihnya. Bahkan untuk tahap yang lebih 'ekstrim' mungkin tidak hanya bibir, tapi juga wajah, leher, tengkuk, yang kemudian akan membawamu ke dalam 'permainan ranjang'.

Oke, salahkan Kiba yang mengucapkan kalimat terakhir itu dan sukses membuat Naruto kelabakan dan salah tingkah. Mana mungkin ia melakukan itu pada Hinata yang masih polos dan lugu. Lagipula Hinata terlalu berharga bagi dirinya. Ia tidak akan pernah menyamakan Hinata dengan gadis lain di .luar sana. Memang ia tidak memungkiri kalau ia pun pernah mencium Hinata, tapi tetap saja tidak dapat dibandingkan dengan pelukan sang gadis Hyuuga itu.

Terasa sangat berbeda...

Dan memiliki makna tersendiri bagi sang calon Rokudaime.

Ada satu sensasi tersendiri yang ia rasakan saat ia melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang ramping milik sang gadis Hyuuga itu, membawa tubuh itu ke dalam dekapan dadanya, memandang wajahnya yang merona merah, dan menghirup wangi alami yang ada di rambut indigonya. Begitu juga sebaliknya, setiap kali ia pulang seusai misi yang panjang dan melelahkan, Hinata akan menyambutnya dengan senyuman yang paling indah, kemudian mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Naruto sambil berbisik manis, "_Okaeri, Naruto-kun..."_.

Dan ia bisa merasakan seluruh perasaan dan emosi hanya melalui pelukan itu. Perasaan hangat... Kasih sayang... Dan rasa saling memiliki dan menginginkan di antara mereka. Perasaan itu sungguh sangat menyenangkan, dan membuatnya bahagia bisa memiliki gadis seperti Hinata sebagai kekasihnya.

Pelukan yang sungguh berbeda dari yang selama ini pernah didapat dan dirasakannya.

Naruto tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana pelukan kedua orang tuanya. Ia sudah yatim piatu sejak lahir. Dulu saat berada di akademi, ia hanya bisa memandang iri pada teman-teman sebayanya yang bisa merasakan kasih sayang dan pelukan dari orang tua. Namun ia tetap bersyukur, karena saat itu masih ada Hokage Ketiga dan sensei kesayangannya, guru Iruka.

Ya, pelukan pertama yang didapatnya adalah dari Iruka, saat di mana Iruka menangis dan mengatakan seberapa berharganya Naruto bagi dirinya, sekalipun tidak ada yang mau memandangnya karena Kyuubi yang ada dalam tubuhnya. Saat itu untuk pertama kalinya Iruka memeluknya, Naruto merasa sangat bahagia karena kehadirannya akhirnya bisa diakui oleh seseorang. Sejak saat itu ia mulai bertekad, untuk membuat dirinya akan diakui oleh lebih banyak orang.

Iruka seperti sosok seorang ayah dan pengasuh bagi Naruto. Pelukan Iruka seolah dapat memenuhi kerinduannya akan pelukan orang tua kandungnya. Pelukan yang 'mengayomi' dan menguatkan di saat bersamaan, layaknya orang tua terhadap anaknya.

Kemudian Sakura, gadis yang ia akui sebagai gadis pertama yang ia sukai saat masih genin dulu. Namun setelah bergabung di tim tujuh dan melewati banyak hari bersama dengan gadis berambut pink itu, ia menyadari kalau rasa sayangnya kepada Sakura adalah rasa sayang terhadap seorang sahabat dan saudara. Pelukan yang diberikan Sakura membuatnya merasakan bagaimana memiliki saudara dan sahabat yang sangat berharga. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, sosok yang mati-matian dikejarnya, 'sahabat' yang ia selamatkan dari dendam dan kebencian. Pelukan selamat datang yang ia berikan saat Sasuke tiba di gerbang Konoha, merupakan suatu bukti perasaan bahagia yang membucah di dadanya karena telah berhasil mengembalikan 'ikatan' yang berharga antara dirinya dan pemuda Uchiha itu.

Dan setelah Hinata hadir dalam hidupnya, ia dapat merasakan bagaimana rasanya mencintai dan dicintai untuk pertama kalinya. Saat pertama kali ia memeluk Hinata, ia merasakan getaran asing namun menyenangkan menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh yang saling menempel erat tanpa jarak satu milipun yang membuatnya dapat merasakan kehangatan tubuh gadis di pelukannya, lengan yang saling melingkar di tubuh masing-masing, helaian rambut Hinata yang menggelitik kulit lehernya, dan aroma tubuh Hinata yang bisa dengan jelas tercium oleh indra penciumannya. Itu semua cukup untuk membuat Naruto ingin terus memeluk tubuh Hinata, setiap hari, setiap saat, untuk seumur hidupnya. Dan pada akhirnya, keinginan itu diikuti dengan satu kesadaran, ia telah jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

Ya. Pelukan pertama dengan Hinata yang membuatnya menyadari perasaannya pada gadis Hyuuga itu. Sebuah pelukan sebagai awal sederhana untuk hubungan mereka di masa depan. Setiap kali mengingat hal itu, bibir Naruto tidak pernah berhenti untuk menyunggingkan senyum di wajah tannya.

Hingga sampai saat ini setelah satu tahun mereka menjalani kebersamaan, Naruto selalu mencari kesempatan untuk memeluk gadis itu sesering mungkin, layaknya orang yang sudah ketagihan candu. Ia selalu merasa cemburu saat melihat Hinata memeluk atau dipeluk oleh orang lain selain dirinya, sekalipun itu hanya sebagai formalitas belaka. Ia tidak pernah menyukai Hinata disentuh oleh orang lain, karena Hinata adalah gadisnya, hanya miliknya seorang.

Oke, ternyata sebuah pelukan juga telah membuat seorang Uzumaki Naruto menjadi orang yang pencemburu dan posesif. Kalau saja Hinata mengetahuinya, mungkin 'penyakit' lamanya akan kembali menyerangnya. Pingsan selama beberapa jam karena malu yang tidak tertahankan.

Karena itulah teman-teman Naruto sering kali merasa heran, karena sepanjang pengetahuan mereka, Naruto sering memeluk Hinata, tapi tanpa mencium Hinata. Bukannya ingin mencampuri urusan pribadi, tapi mereka hanya penasaran. Bukankah pasangan pada umumnya lebih sering ingin mencium daripada memeluk pacarnya? Tapi Naruto tidak peduli dengan anggapan teman-temannya itu. Kenapa sih mereka lebih menyukai ciuman? Walaupun ia akui ia juga menyukai saat-saat berciuman dengan Hinata yang terasa manis dan penuh hasrat, tapi di mana rasa kebaikan hati, kehangatan , dan sentuhan lembut yang hanya akan didapatnya dari sebuah pelukan?

Dan rasa rindu akan pelukan itu yang dirasakannya sekarang. Kini ia tengah berjalan mondar-mandir di gerbang Konoha, menunggu kedatangan sang kekasih dari misinya semenjak satu bulan yang lalu. Izumo dan Kotetsu hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Naruto. Padahal mereka kan dapat bertemu di gedung Hokage nanti. Tapi kelihatannya Naruto tidak mau melewatkan waktu sedetik pun untuk bisa segera bertemu dengan Hinata.

Merasakan chakra yang sudah sangat dikenalnya, Naruto tersenyum lebar dan berlari menyongsong anggota tim 8, Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata, yang sebenarnya masih berjarak satu kilometer lagi dari gerbang Konoha. Tanpa basa-basi, bahkan tanpa menyapa Kiba dan Shino, ia segera berhambur ke arah Hinata.

"HINATA-CHAN!"

BRUGH!

"Na… Naruto… Naruto-kun…."

"Hehehe… Aku sangat merindukanmu Hinata!" seru Naruto sambil membawa tubuh gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dipeluknya Hinata dengan sangat erat sambil menggesekkan pipinya pada pipi putih Hinata, memuaskan seluruh 'dahaganya' setelah hampir satu bulan ia sama sekali tidak memeluk tubuh gadis kesayangannya. Sementara Hinata berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak pingsan karena ulah kekasihnya ini.

"Ano… Naruto, bisakah kau melanjutkannya nanti? Kami harus segera ke kantor hokage untuk melaporkan misi." ujar Kiba setelah hampir sepuluh menit Naruto memeluk Hinata. Sementara Naruto mengerutkan bibirnya kesal karena Kiba telah merusak 'moment' berharganya.

"Kiba benar…. Naruto-kun… Kami harus segera melapor kepada Nona Tsunade." tambah Hinata setelah berhasil menenangkan degup jantungnya, mencoba memberikan pengertian pada Naruto.

"Huh, baiklah." balas Naruto dan dengan berat hati ia melepaskan Hinata. Shino hanya bisa menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

"Hei, Naruto. Kenapa tadi kau tidak mencium Hinata? Padahal kalian sudah lama tidak bertemu kan? Selama ini aku melihatmu selalu hanya memeluknya. Jangan-jangan selama ini kau tidak pernah sekalipun menciumnya?" goda Kiba pelan saat mereka berjalan bersama ke kantor Hokage.

"Tentu saja aku pernah menciumnya, _baka_! Tapi aku jauh lebih menyukai saat dimana aku memeluknya sampai tidak ada jarak yang memisahkan tubuh kami berdua."

Ya, mungkin sesederhana itu alasan yang akhirnya dapat dikatakannya, mengapa ia sangat mencintai pelukan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

**END**

A/N: Semoga aja fic ini sudah termasuk fluff yah. Dan maaf kalau deskripsi atau plot yang aneh atau terkesan lebay. Saya sebenarnya tidak pandai buat deskripsi, beneran! Belum lagi ini fic dibuat di tengah-tengah sibuk ngerjain skripsi. Walaupun mungkin gak sebagus fic lainnya, tapi semoga tetap menghibur readers terutama para NHL di hari NHFD ini ^^, dan salam kenal untuk semua NHL yah ^^

Mind to review?


End file.
